


this was a mistake

by Control_Room



Category: The Man With Eyes - Fandom
Genre: Bars, Drinking, F/M, Gift Work, Karaoke, The man with eyes, belongs to random, not my original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Niamh is singing, and Kim waits.for a tumblr microprompt
Relationships: Kim Grosso/Niamh O'Flannel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	this was a mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/gifts).



> the man with eyes and the characters from it belong to randomwriteronline <3

“This was a mistake,” Kim groaned, tilting his head back. Niamh was by the bar’s karaoke machine, belting out lyrics so loud she rattled the windows. There were a lot of folk crowded around her, cheering her on. Every song she sang brought more and more people, all loud and happy, and the attention made her sing even louder. Kim was okay with it, at first, but as the crowd grew so large he was moved away from Niamh, he grew less and less happy with the situation. Kim nursed his drink with a sour expression, waiting for Niamh to decide she was done with the machine. Unfortunately for the sweet and timid man, that did not seem to be happening any time soon, as she was having an absolute ball with the attention and with the microphone, her tones bringing even more people into the bar with every minute. Kim frowned, glaring at anyone that got too close to her. After spooking away about seven people with his death stare, he sighed, leaning back again, running his hand through his looping curls, repeating his grumble, “This was a mistake.”

“Ey, man, it could be worse,” a low tone rumbled right by him, making him turn to face a tall, nice looking woman. “A handsome fella like you might not have been here. You’re making the night a whole lot better, I’d say.”

“Oh, er… thanks?” Kim edged away. He was rather uncomfortable by the way she sidled up to him, and he suddenly wished even more that he was at home, in Niamh’s arms. He folded his arms, leaning away, trying to hint he was not interested. He changed the topic of conversation to the woman. “Are you not liking the singing?”

“The singing is fine, yeah, but just not my style,” she shrugged, racking her eyes over him. He flushed, embarrassed. “Some other things around are, so it’s enough to keep me around….”

“Listen, miss, I’m sure you’re a lovely lady, but I’m taken,” he gave up, just bluntly explaining. She seemed surprised, but nodded, then leaned closely to whisper, “I’m trying to keep you safe. There’s some suspicious looking blokes in the shadows staring at you.” 

“Really now?” he glanced inconspicuously, and sure enough, some unsavory folk were looking at the two with a dangerous glint in their shaded eyes. “Eh, let them try. I’ll be safe.”

“You sure? I’m about to head home….”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he smiled reassuringly. He looked over at Niamh. “I’ve got friends around.”

“Alright,” she conceded, picking up her purse. “Have a good night.”

She left, waving a hand. 

Instantly, the sketchy men the lady had pointed out came to his side. 

He tried to push off their advances, but they constantly drowned out his voice with comments, and he grew more and more uncomfortable.

One came too close, and a punch sent him sprawling. 

“Stay away from my man,” Niamh huffed, glaring at the rest. They all dispersed. Niamh turned to give Kim a kiss on the cheek. “You ready to go home, cushlamachree? I’m all done singin’, and there’s not much of any fights going on right now.”

“Yeah,” Kim smiled brightly, relieved. Niamh took his hand. “Let’s go home.”

Outside they shared a small kiss, hand in hand. Niamh’s thumb went back and forth on the back of Kim’s hand, grounding him to the lovely night. 

Kim then thought, as he held her hand while they walked through the streets back towards their home, that maybe the night was not so much of a mistake after all. 


End file.
